High School Crush
by CherryFlower05
Summary: Everyone has a high school crush and we should never try to avoid them. "Oh no Uchiha-sepia is looking at me!" Originally posted in Pink Panther Black Panther.


Title: **High School Crush**

Summary: Everyone has a high school crush and we should never try to avoid them. "Oh no Uchiha-sepia is looking at me!"

By: CherryFlower05

Paring: SasuSaku

A/N: Was originally posted in a collection of One Shots called Pink Panther Black Panther. The squeal is High School Prom. R&R

Sakura: **15**

Sasuke: **18**

Naruto: **17**

Neji: **18**

Tenten: **17**

Hinata: **16**

Shikamaru: **17**

The pink haired girl fiddled with her uniform trying to fix her tie. She took a good look at her face and saw the heated blush that covered it. The bell rang signaling the start of lunch and her jade eyes when wide. The white swinging door flew open and the girl looked at the person at the door.

"Are you okay Haruno-chan?" a timid voice asked. The pink haired girl laughed and splashed some water on her face. "I'm fine Hyuga-chan." She replied. "Well if you're sure. I'll see you at our usual place." The midnight haired girl left as the pink haired one to dry her face.

In high school you realize a lot of things you never thought you would notice. The 'icky' boys and girls don't seem that way anymore instead your body has a complete different reaction to them and that's what happened to poor little Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura is a first year student at Konoha Gakuen. At age fifteen, she's the label nerd of the first years. Her only friend is the second year student Hyuuga Hinata. She often kept to herself and usually doesn't show any interest in male population however a month ago she met him.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was rushing out of her Geography class and as she reached for the door with her stacks of books in one hand, it flew open itself. She screamed as the door slammed against her forehead and she fell to the ground. The books scattered around her and her jade eyes climbed up to see him. He had spiky raven locks and dark eyes to match. He seemed like a tower overlooking her while she lay on the ground._

"_Hn."_

_Sakura realized that she was in an interoperate positions and blushed heavily. She quickly tucked her leg under her casting her eyes down and fisting some of the black material of her skirt in her hands. A cool hand brushed against her chin and she felt someone press their thumb against it. She immediately looks up and sees him in front of her._

"_You're bruise." He said. Sakura blinked twice before realizing what he was saying. She pulls away from him and stutters out, "It's n-n-nothing."_

_Sakura reached out for her books when she saw that most of them were already placed in a pile. She watched as her last book being placed in a pile. The pile was lift up and rested on a desk nearby._

"_You should see a nurse." The boy said. Sakura finally got up and seemed a little tongue tied. She shook her head while she was picking up her books, "Thank you and please don't worry about the bruise um….." She stopped short because she realized she didn't know his name. Sakura looked up embarrassed and was surprised to see the boy with his hand over his mouth as if he was holding back something. When he managed to somewhat control himself he removed his hand and had a smug smirk on his face._

"_Uchiha Sasuke. Third year student." He answered. Sakura gapped for a second and then let her cherry blush cover her cheeks. She bowed and said, "Haruno Sakura. First year student." "Hn." Sasuke said nodding. Sakura cased her eyes at the clock and saw that she was late. Hastily, she picked up her pile and headed towards the door. She struggled to open her door when she saw a hand pressed against the door and heard Sasuke's deep husky voice. "You're going to drop them again." Sakura kept her eyes on the door, "I can manage Uchiha-sepia." She whispered._

_Sakura watched helplessly as her stack suddenly lessen and out of the corner of her eye, she could see at least three of her books now in Sasuke's hands. Sakura spin on her heel and said, "You don't have to do that." Sasuke just smirked and pushed the door open and walked out into the empty halls. "What class?" he asked not turning around. "Biology." Sakura said walking in a slow stride behind him._

_End Flashback:_

That's how she met him. Uchiha Sasuke- a third year student- at Konoha Gakuen. They're met a lot since then. He was doing Businesses for the sake of his family. Sakura was doing Sciences in her dreams to become a doctor.

Taking a deep breath in, Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror and then walked out. She walked until she reached a large Sakura tree where her friend Hyuuga Hinata waited. The midnight girl looked up, the sunlight played with the indigo highlights she had in her hair and her eyes bathed themselves in worry.

"Are you sure you're okay Haruno-chan?" Hinata asked again. Sakura looked at her friend and smiled. "Hai. Everything is okay." She replied. Hinata started to fiddle with her fingers pushing one against the other. Sakura laughed awkwardly and then asked, "What is it Hyuuga-chan?"

"Is it true that you and Uchiha-sepia are together?" Hinata asked in an embarrassed voice. Sakura just gaped and then turned her face to the side, "No we're not." She answered in a strong voice, "I have no idea who started those rumors."

"Oh." Hinata said in a soft voice casting her eyes down as if she was ashamed of herself. "Gomen. For one moment I thought otherwise." "That's alright. We're only human Hyuuga-chan." Sakura replied facing her friend with a smile.

* * *

Sakura looked around from left to right making sure no one saw her as she climbed up the stairs to the roof. Her hands gripped onto the railing and her eyes played with anxiousness. "I wonder if he's mad." Sakura asked aloud as she pushed open the large door. "No." a deep tone voice replied.

Sakura's eyes flew up as she looked at Sasuke. Her hands clasped together dropping to her waist and she bowed. "Gomen!" Sakura shouted in a flustered voice. Sasuke said nothing and once again covered his hand over his mouth before mumbling, "Annoying."

"You're not angry?" Sakura asked. "No." Sasuke blankly replied. Sakura sat down against the wall with legs tucked under each other and said, "I'm glad. I'd hate to lose a good teacher like you." Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her and picked up the heavy text book with '**ADDITIONAL MATHEMATICS**' stamped across it. He sat down and said, "Turn to page 204 and do number 3 in exercise 4."

Sasuke was Sakura's Add Maths tutor. He was assigned to that job when Hataka Kakashi- the real Add Maths teacher- asked Sasuke to be the Teacher's Assistance for him. Sakura failed this subject over and over but continued to remain determine to pass. Sasuke was attracted by her determination and took extra time to help her in her work however it would have seemed that Sasuke's rare kindness picked up a lot of attention and someone saw them together studying and started the terrible rumor that they were dating.

Sakura was completed embarrassed by this especially after Sasuke's biggest fan girls came up to her and embarrassed her in front of the whole homeroom class. That was how Sakura ended up in the wash room early today.

The bell echoed through and Sakura and Sasuke looked up. "I guess we better go." Sakura said. She picked up her binder and the text book while Sasuke picked up his own binder. "You have Add Maths now." Sasuke said. "Hai." Sakura replied. "I'll walk you to class." Sasuke said walking towards the door to open it.

Sakura didn't move and she softly whispered out, "Don't you think that will cause more attention?" Sasuke turned his head back and looked at Sakura. "Do you think I care?" he asked. His tone was slightly rough and Sakura shook her head, "No." Sakura said. She walked over to him and prepared for the worse.

It was really horrible as they walked through the halls. Everyone was watching them with eyes glued to their backs and whispering up a cloud behind them. Sakura just gulped and wished that the voices would stop.

Things only got worse from there. Sakura did find out who started the rumor about them dating and the next time she saw that person as with a black eye.

"Aw teme I don't see why you had to punch me?" Uzumaki Naruto asked looking at his best friend, "I mean it's obvious you like her." He added with a grin. Sasuke just snorted and walked ahead leaving Naruto trailing behind. "Matte teme!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura looked up from her medical book and scowled when she saw Naruto. She watched as Sasuke suddenly stopped halfway in his stride and grabbed Naruto by his shoulder.

"Listen to me dope don't do that again!" Sasuke shouted, "You're only causing problems for her."

Naruto just grinned and pushed Sasuke's hand off his shoulder, "Oh I get it teme. You like Haruno-chan enough not to let her get mobbed by your fans. You know it's nice to know that you have a heart."

Sasuke just growled and aimed another punch at Naruto which he avoided.

Sakura just watched with her mouth agape.

* * *

It was really, really difficult for Sakura to look at Sasuke as he explained another question to her. "Haruno-san?" Sasuke asked. "Hai!" Sakura shouted looking up. Her face turned beet red as she realized how close Sasuke was. If she had moved any closer their foreheads would have brushed against each other. She turned her face away and whispered, "Kakashi-sensei said that I've improved a lot since you have been tutoring me." "Ah." Sasuke said. "He was saying that I may not need your assistance anymore." Sakura continued.

Sasuke stiffened. He clenched his left hand and said, "If that's what you want Haruno-san." "I_" Sakura remarked but the words stuck to the edge of her tongue and refused to form out.

She watched helplessly as Sasuke got up and walked out on her and out of her life.

"Stupid." Sakura whispered.

* * *

"Haruno-san!"

Sakura turned around to see her Add Maths teacher Kakashi coming towards her. She smiled lightly and said, "Kakashi-sensei is there a problem?" Kakashi looked at her running his hand through his spiked silver hair, "Hai." Kakashi replied, "You may want to sit down."

Sakura nodded and took a seat in the old wooden bench next to her, "Um Haruno-san although you have greatly improved in my subject your final mark has fallen just a bit too short of a pass." Sakura clenched her fingers together as she asked, "So I failed?" Kakashi sighed, "Yes…but you can bring your mark up before we put in our final grade." Sakura looked up excitedly, "Really?" "Hai." Kakashi said, "Extra credit by helping out for the third year prom." 'The prom?" Sakura asked. She lost herself in her thoughts and then she looked up, "Okay." She said. Kakashi smiled and got up, "Great. You'll have to go down to the gym on evenings to help." Kakashi said, "Good luck."

* * *

"Ahhhh this is so unfair!" Naruto shouted, "Kakashi-sensei is killing us here!' Sasuke tapped Naruto across his head and growled, "Shut it dope." "Tsk I'm stuck spending my evenings with idiots." A brown haired boy remarked. A girl with her hair in two buns and chocolate brown eyes jumped off the table she was on and asked, "What is that suppose to mean Neji?"

Naruto started to snicker and covered his hand over his mouth to stop his friend from seeing the huge grin that was spreading across his face. Sasuke just looked amused by the entire thing, "Um well…you see Tenten." Neji started as he tried to explain himself to his girlfriend who had a strange hobby in collecting very sharp items which she always hit her mark with. "I'm listening." Tenten remarked tapping her left feet against the floor waiting for a reply.

"Okay everyone is here I see." Kakashi remarked as he walked in. All eyes landed on him and Naruto shouted, "Geez Kakashi-sensei why do we have to be here. We didn't choose this." Kakashi laughed lightly. "What's so funny Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Naruto just be quiet and listen." Kakashi said, "Now you all should have expected this from the moment Tsunade-sama assigned me to be in charge of the prom and we all know whatever teacher is in charge of the prom, their form student are required to assist."

Naruto threw his arms up in the air and said, "So where's the rest of the class?!" "Who knows?" Kakashi said shrugging, "But that's not important. Today we have a guest helping us out; a first year." Kakashi smirked when he saw Sasuke look up, "Come on in Haruno-san." Kakashi said. Sakura walked into the room timidly and looked around.

"Everyone this is Haruno Sakura one of my first year Add Maths students." Kakashi said, "She'll be helping us out for extra credit in my class."

"Hey you're that girl the teme was tutoring!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down on the stop. "So wait that was true?" Tenten asked shocked. Neji smirked and crossed his arms, "What? Are you going soft Uchiha?" he asked. Sasuke snorted and looked at Neji, "You shouldn't be talking Hyuuga." Sasuke remarked. "Oh and why is that?" Neji asked. Naruto suddenly jumped into the conversation and said, "Oh I know why! I know why!" he pointed his finger at Neji and shouted, "Its cause' you're whipped!"

The boy in the corner grumbled and said, "This is such a drag. Can we just get this stupid thing over with so I can go and sleep." "You're such a lazy ass Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted. "Like I care." Shikamaru replied.

"Well have fun!" Kakashi said, "And be nice to Haruno-san."

* * *

Sakura was on her tip toes trying to reach the box on the shelf. She cursed her shortness at times like these. A muscular arm reached out beside her and grabbed the box. Sakura turned on her heel to thank the person and was shocked when she saw Sasuke.

"Uchiha-sepia." Sakura remarked, "You seem well." "Ah." Sasuke said still holding the box in his left arm. "Um thank you for getting down the box for me." Sakura said. Sasuke started walking forward back to the gym and out of habit, Sakura followed behind. "You should ask for help next time." Sasuke said as they reached the table where he had to rest the box down. "I don't want to be a bother." Sakura said. "Hn." Sasuke said, "You'll be more of a bother if you get hurt because you didn't ask for help."

He walked away after that leaving her alone again.

"Uchiha-sepia…" Sakura thought.

* * *

Kakashi smiled at the well done work of his students. He clapped three times and said, "Well done!" Most of them rolled their eyes at their teacher, some glared while other complained. Sakura was just confused at what to do. She didn't know Kakashi like his form class did.

"Now I have one more task for you." Kakashi said, "To get dates." Everyone made a face well except Sakura, Neji and Tenten. Kakashi's eyes landed on Sakura and he said, "And I mean everyone." Sakura became flustered and she stood up, "Kakashi-sensei I'm a first year not a third." Sakura said. "Oh I know." Kakashi remarked with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "Then…" Sakura asked confused. "Well you did help." Kakashi said, "A lot actually. You're sort of welcome to come." 'I'll pass." Sakura said. "What don't you date Haruno-san?" Kakashi asked. Sakura's face turned red and she turned to the side, "No my parents are completely against it at my age." She whispered. "Oh your family is one of those real traditional ones." Kakashi said understanding her situation, "Where saying that you're going on a_date_ is almost like saying you're getting_** married**_." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Well that's stupid!" Naruto said. Tenten hit him on the head and hotly whispered, "Naruto-baka those traditions are still practice today by many high class families." Naruto huffed and crossed his legs, "So how come my parents let me date and don't make a big deal over it." Naruto asked. Tenten smacked her hand over her forehead, "Naruto that practice is only meant for the females of the family. They do this so they can have arranged marriages later on." Tenten said. "Huh I still don't get it." Naruto said. "Naruto…they believe that if the girl is allowed to date she may become attracted to a male with a poor family status meaning low in the society like middle class and low class. So high class families are only allowed to marry to high class families. This just makes their status a little higher when that happens."

"Well that sucks." Naruto said, "Do we know anyone like that?" Tenten sighed, "Well besides form Haruno-san we have Neji's cousin Hyuuga Hinata." "You have a cousin?" Naruto asked. "Hn." Neji replied.

* * *

Sakura sneaked away from the while the friends bickered. She headed straight home not knowing what was waiting for her there. Upon reaching the door she could hear her parents talking to someone. Sakura pushed open the door and looked at Uchiha Sasuke in all his glory.

"Sakura." Her mother said walking towards her daughter, "Do you know this young man?" Sakura nodded, "This is Uchiha-sepia. He was my tutor for Add Maths." "Tutor?" her mother asked. "Hai I was failing the subject and sensei asked him to help me."

Her mother walked over to the couch and sat down. Sakura looked at her father as he spoke, "Well this young man came all the way here to ask for our permission to take you to the prom." "What?" Sakura asked. Her head was spinning now and she refused to meet with Sasuke's eyes. "I think that was very smart of him." Her mother said, "It shows that he was raised the traditional way." Sakura's father looked at his daughter and then said, "Sakura why don't you show Uchiha-san the gardens." "Oh yes." Her mother said agreeing at once, "The gardens are really beautiful at twilight." She then shooed her daughter and Sasuke away.

* * *

Sakura walked out to the back door and her fingers felt around for the switch. The light bathed the outside garden and Sasuke looked at the colorful flora plants that covered the yard. He noted the small table set with matching chairs in the centre of it all and an old faded light pink swing on the cherry blossom tree. Sakura walked down the stones path made and sat down on one of the green chairs; Sasuke followed her suit.

"Did you really come here to ask me to the prom Uchiha-sepia?" Sakura asked. "Ah." Sasuke said. Sakura slammed her hands on the table making it shake, "Why me! Why not someone in your year group?" Sasuke shrugged, "They're annoying." "Why not the second years then?" Sakura asked. "Same reason." Sasuke said.

Sakura dropped her hands to her lap and said, "What if I say no?" Sasuke just looked at her, "What if I no!" Sakura said raising her voice. She received no answer. Sakura then decided to change the subject.

"You know Uchiha-sepia you always leave me behind." Sakura said, "Even now I'm behind you." "Hn?" Sasuke said. "You left me behind when I couldn't answer whether or not I still wanted you to be my tutor. You made your decision and I respected it."

"Haruno-san…" Sasuke said trying to get his words in but Sakura refused to allow him, "You left me while I was helping with the prom. You left me alone and there was nothing I could do about it." Sakura got up and walked towards her swing letting her fingers wrap around the rusted handles, "I use to play on this swing when I was younger." Sakura said.

She heard the chair move back and scrape against the ground. 'You're wrong." Sasuke said firmly. "I'm what?" Sakura asked shocked. "You're wrong." Sasuke said getting up, "You left me behind." 'How?" Sakura asked. "The rumor." Sasuke stated blankly, "When you heard I you distanced yourself from me." Memories flashed through Sakura's mind and she blushed in embrassment. "I_" Sakura said. Sasuke was in front of her now and he said, "You left me behind."

Sakura turned her face to the side and whispered, "Still I can't accept it." Sakura said. "Hn." Sasuke just remained frozen waiting for her to continue. "I-I'm confused." Sakura admitted. "And?" Sasuke asked. "And?" Sakura asked aloud, "And I'm not sure what to do now." "Solve it." Sasuke said blankly. "What?" Sakura asked. Sasuke moved closer to her to the point where their foreheads brushed against each other. "Solve it." He repeated in a kinder tone.

Sakura just laughed sourly and said, "How do I solve you Uchiha-sepia. You can't be solved. You're the equation that I can't figure out." "You're one too." Sasuke added on a side note. "That's funny." Sakura remarked, "Everyone I know tells me I'm an open book; they can read right through me." Sasuke just shrugged as his answer.

"What do you usually do when you're confused about a problem?" Sasuke asked. Sakura gripped on the iron and said, "I ask for help."She paused and looked at him, "Your help." Sasuke looked at her with a smirk on his lips, "Then ask."

Memories flew back into Sakura's mind. The world seemed to just stop for a few seconds as she processed what Sasuke just told her. It was really that simple. Sakura just had to ask for help just like she always did.

Sakura smiled.

"Then please help me Uchiha-sepia."

"Ah."

* * *

It's hard to understand the feelings that are bursting through your veins when you look at someone in a different view. One moment you can be yourself around them and another you're shy and distance. You become confused and feel like you're facing an equation you can't solve but you shouldn't be like that. You should ask for help. After all it's just a high school crush; the beginning buds of a possible relationship of true love. You have to keep nurturing it until it blooms into your love.

* * *

Sakura walked Sasuke to the door with a beautiful smile planted on her face. "Goodnight Uchiha-sepia." Sasuke moved his finger to tuck the small strand of pink hair behind her ears. "Goodnight…" he said coming closer to her so he could whisper, "Sakura."

* * *

Sakura closed the door with a blush on her face. "Darling what's wrong?" her mother asked. "Uchiha-sepia called me Sakura." Sakura said dazzlingly. Her mother looked at her husband and smiled when she saw the shock look on his face. Well he must have known someday their beautiful daughter would have caught a young man's attention.

"Well." Her mother, "He must really like you to call you by your first name." Sakura just dumbly nodded as she made her way to her room, "Oh and darling." Her mother called. "Hai!" Sakura said. "When will be going dress shopping?" her mother asked.

Sakura laughed and remarked, "Weekend."

"Wonderful." Her mother said.

Sakura reached her room and threw herself on her bed, "Yes." She thought, "Wonderful."

The End


End file.
